


Here Is Now (and now is where I want to be)

by duende09



Series: Hearts Collide [8]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, M/M, birthday blow jobs, for Amanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duende09/pseuds/duende09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Jamie's birthday so Luke decides to start his day off right, with multiple orgasms</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Is Now (and now is where I want to be)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amandaevans07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandaevans07/gifts).



> So I had this idea for Jamie's bday and was too busy to actually write it until now. Title taken from the song Lovely Cup by Grouplove
> 
> For my beloved. 12 days baby!!!

Jamie woke up to the feeling of a warm, wet tongue circling his nipple. It was slow and deliberate, flicking across the hardening nub before sharp teeth nipped down sending shocks of pleasure over his slowly wakening body. Opening his eyes he blinked slowly to bring his boyfriend into focus, dark head bent over his chest while one hand started a light trail down his sternum and across his torso. Jamie opened his mouth to say something but a soft moan escaped instead as sharp teeth dragged across his sensitive skin. Luke looked up and smiled, exposing his natural fangs and the clear lust in his dark eyes. The Welsh man didn’t say anything simply ducked back down to trail wet, sucking kisses down his body, making Jamie shiver and moan. His cock had woken up a lot faster than he had and it was already fully hard just inches south of Luke’s hand. He bucked his hips up, arching and twisting to try and get that hand on him.

He felt more than heard Luke chuckle against his skin, the vibrations seeping into him turning him on even more. He wanted to say something, probably beg, but he couldn’t seem to find his voice yet and had to settle for the soft whimper that slipped out. Luke didn’t seem to need the words to understand what Jamie wanted and his hand wrapped around his hard cock as he sucked on Jamie’s hipbone.

When Luke flicked his tongue out to drag teasingly across the head of his cock Jamie let out a sound that was something between a moan and a whimper. Again, Luke didn't say anything, just smiled up at him dark eyes full of lust and promises. He closed his lips around the head sucking softly while thick fingers worked the shaft. He watched, lip between his teeth, as his boyfriend shifted to settle himself between his legs, giving himself better access to Jamie's erection. He took more of his cock in, letting it sink inch by inch into the wet heat of his mouth until his nose was buried against the coarse hairs and Jamie's cock was brushing the back of Luke's throat. Luke stayed like that for a moment, swallowing around the leaking head his eyes watering as his face slowly turned red. Jamie's hips jerked, forcing his cock even further down that tight, wet throat and hearing Luke gag a little. Luke pulled back a little but not completely, tongue swirling around the length as he breathed through his nose. It was ridiculously hot and Jamie's gaze was focused on him, on the way he swallowed him down and the pink flush to his cheeks.

He felt a finger slip in alongside his cock as Luke licked at it and he knew what that meant. Even before Luke pulled the finger out of his mouth Jamie was lifting his hips up trying to give Luke all the access he could because he wanted that finger in his ass. He wanted them all buried up there, wanted to feel the stretch of Luke's cock opening him up. Luke teased at his hole for all of 5 seconds before giving him what he wanted and sliding it in. It slid in nice and easy, Jamie still a little loose from the night before. He reached down to curl his fingers into the softness of Luke’s hair. Too focused on the dual sensations of Luke’s mouth on his cock and his finger in his ass to do more than hold on. His body writhed, trying to twist and contort to get more of both. It was barely more than a breath before a second finger had worked its way into Jamie’s needy hole. Luke knew him well. He knew not only that he could take it but that he wanted it, needed it. He worked Jamie’s cock with languid sucks as his fingers stretched and prodded, curling deep inside to press at that bundle of nerves that tore Jamie apart. The sounds that fell from his lips could only be described as animalistic and desperate. If he had had enough wherewithal to be aware of them he might have been embarrassed but the truth was he had long since given up on experiencing any shame over the feelings and reactions his boyfriend could elicit in him. Hell, he’d had four fingers up his own ass in a public bathroom for the man before they had even exchanged a word. What was a few moans compared to that?

There was a slight burn as Luke pushed a third finger in. They pushed into him, rough and demanding. Punching staccato screams out of him into the calmness of their room. The pressure was building and Jamie’s entire body was shaking, a broken record of need, need, need. He was close, so close and when Luke shoved a fourth finger in, mouth hot and tight around the head of Jamie’s leaking cock it was too much. He came like an eruption of all that desire. Spilling across Luke’s tongue, while the man swallowed it all down. He massaged at Jamie’s prostate, coaxing even more creamy slick to spill out. It was too much, the pleasure too intense and Jamie tried to keep a grip on it but the sheer intensity was too much to bear. He blacked out mind still spinning with his orgasm.

When he came to Luke had removed his fingers and replaced it with the steely thickness of his cock. He wasn’t moving, just holding himself there, buried to the hilt while Jamie’s asshole fluttered and clutched around him.

 

“You okay, love?” Luke asked, voice low and intimate.

 

It’s the first words they’ve exchanged and Jamie can’t find his voice to respond. So he simply nods, barely aware of the tears streaming down his face. Luke bent his head down then to capture his mouth. The kiss was soft, a comforting slide of lips and tongue that lets him know he is completely loved. He feels safe and secure in Luke’s embrace so he nods again, arching up to press even closer. Luke is buried inside him completely and it’s not enough. He wants their bodies to meld together, to become one because only then could he ever possibly be close enough to this man.

Luke kissed at his cheeks, tongue slipping out to lap up the tears, drawing them in to himself as he slowly started to move his hips. Jamie is still raw and he can feel each slide of Luke’s cock inside him. Can feel the pressure and pain mixing together so perfectly until his own cock starts to harden again where it is trapped between their sweating bodies. He reaches up to pull Luke over so that their mouths meet again, sucking on his tongue and drinking down the taste of his own come and the spicy taste that was undeniably Luke. When they pulled apart Luke lifted back up onto his knees, hands large and firm on Jamie’s thighs, pulling his legs up over Luke’s shoulders. The new position lifted him up off the bed and impaled Luke even deeper inside him. He clutched at the sheets twisted beneath him as Luke picked up his pace, driving into him deeply with each snap of his hips. The silence of the room only shattered by their grunts and moans and the decidedly arousing sound of skin slapping against skin. He was fully hard at that point, cock full and aching where it swayed heavily against the flushed skin of his stomach. His eyes meet Luke’s, dark and glazed with lust but through it all the love is there and it sears into him, makes his skin tighten and his body tingle. It’s so much more than just a good fuck and he feels it in every single breath, can feel it in the movement of their bodies. It’s more than sex but fuck it’s also really fucking good sex and his breath hitches as pleasure hits him again and again. Sonic waves radiating out from where they are connected. Jamie is twisting his hips, arching up as best as he can in Luke’s grip. Forcing himself back onto that deliciously thick cock and watching through half-closed eyes as his boyfriend starts to shake apart. He can see the tell-tale signs of impending orgasm and he wants Luke to feel him come on his cock so he reaches to grab himself, hand rough and dirty as it pulls at his erection with something akin to desperation. It happens embarrassingly quickly considering he had just come a short while earlier. Starting in his toes, making them curl as it rushed up his body spreading like wildfire until his whole body is curling on itself, muscles pulling taut as he cries out Luke’s name.

 

“Fu-fuck Jamie. So bloody tight, gonna – fuck!” Luke grunts out, hips pounding erratically forward as he chases his own release.

 

When he comes Jamie feels it, hot and thick inside of him. Coating his insides, claiming him, loving him, filling him completely. He moans deeply for the feel of it, his spent cock give a feeble twitch that’s almost more pain than pleasure. Luke is still holding his legs, grip tight and bruising, head ducked forward as he pants. His grip softens and he rubs absentmindedly at Jamie’s thighs as he sucks in air, letting them fall softly to the mattress on either side of him. His muscles ache in that special just got fucked to within an inch of his life kind of way. It’s absolutely perfect and a tired smile pulls at his lips.

 

“C’mere.” Jamie commands, voice rough.

 

Luke obeys, shifting with a groan and dropping onto the bed beside him, turning towards Jamie and pulling him close. Their mouths meet, a soft brush of lips before pulling back enough to breathe. Luke reaches up to card his fingers through the sweaty, tangled mess of Jamie’s hair. Brushing it back from his face and scratching lightly at his scalp in a way that makes him want to purr.

 

“Happy birthday, love.” Luke breathes, soft and intimate with a secret smile meant just for him.

 

Jamie just smiles back, kisses him softly to show his appreciation and love and Luke gets it. Doesn’t need words or explanations. He knows exactly what the kiss says and kisses him back with every bit as much feeling. Shifting again Luke let out a soft groan, muscles no doubt sore and cramping. Jamie smiles his mouth already opening, smug comment poised on the tip of his tongue.

 

“Need a nap, old man?”

 

It would have been perfectly smug if Luke’s movement hadn’t caused him to shift putting sudden pressure on his abused ass. Instead of sounding cocky his voice cracked on a slight whimper. Luke laughed beside him, low and growly, it was a happy carefree sound and one of Jamie’s favourites.

 

“You ok?” Luke asked, nuzzling him softly.

“Sore but yeah. So good.” Jamie answered honestly.

“I’m going to run you a bath, don’t move birthday boy.”

 

Jamie nodded a lazy smile stretching across his face because he was definitely ok with being pampered right now. He burrowed further into the pillows as Luke climbed out of the bed. He watched in appreciation as the Welshman stretched out his back and sauntered stark naked over to the bathroom.  The sound of running water started and he waited where he was as Luke puttered around in the tiled room. He emerged after a moment with a wet washcloth and walked back over to the bed. Jamie let himself be wiped clean, happiness settled bone deep as he remained sprawled on their bed. When the tub was full Luke called him to come in and he dragged himself up grumbling teasingly about being forced to move.

 

“Poor you. Having to walk the whole ten steps to a hot bath.” Luke countered with a grin.

 

The bath was indeed hot, steam already starting to fog the mirror and Jamie’s sore muscles sighed happily as they sank into the warmth. Luke sat on the edge and tipped forward to kiss him again, a long languid kiss that melted him even more than the hot water.

 

“I’m going to go start breakfast, baby.”

“Breakfast can wait. Join me?” he smiled up at Luke, eyes pleading.

 

The other man pretended to consider it for a moment before urging Jamie to sit forward so that he could slide in behind him. The tub was just big enough for the both of them and Jamie relaxed back against the solid warmth of Luke’s chest, head tilting to rest on his shoulder.

 

“Now, don’t bitch when there’s no coffee ready for you.” Luke teased, arms wrapping around him.

“I guess I’ll forgive you.” Jamie answered with a small laugh.

 

After all, who needed coffee when he had Luke pressed tight to him. Strong arms holding him close as the water eased out their aches. Coffee most definitely could wait.

 

“Best birthday ever.” He murmured softly.

“It’s not even close to over yet.”

“I’ve already got everything I want.”

 

It was undeniably sappy but Jamie was kind of alright with that. As a warm kiss was pressed to his temple he thought that maybe Luke was too.


End file.
